The invention relates to a method of and apparatus for supplying a pulverulent material to a processing device such as a powder coating device.
Hitherto, the pulverulent material delivered by the manufacturer in a carton containing the pulverulent material in a sack was poured out of the sack for example into a powder container of a powder coating device. The powder container is designed in such a manner that the introduced powder is suspended or floats therein by means of a fluid such as air, and a fluidizing unit. A separate injector conveys the suspended or floating pulverulent material to the powder coating device. When changing the powder, the powder container must be completely cleaned for example by blowing out in order to avoid a mixture with the newly used powder. Furthermore, the residual powder amount still disposed in the powder container is frequently thrown away when the color is changed so that hitherto a considerable amount of waste had to be accepted when changing the powder.